Under some circumstances, a loss of contact can occur between platinum wire current collectors, and adjacent electrodes (sensing, reference or counter electrodes) in an electrochemical detector. Some detectors, when thermally cycled, can exhibit that loss of contact between the electrode and wire current collector that result in loss of sensor output. This occurs because the current collector wire can become and remain embedded in adjacent, compressible separator material, which can move away from the comparatively non-deformable electrode. Other environmental changes such as operation in dry atmospheres resulting in drying out of separators and thermal cycling of sensors can also be responsible for unfavorable contact issues. It would be desirable to provide a generic method to improve the reliability of electrode contacts at all electrodes in the sensor.